Blind Date
by Meme-Ann
Summary: Julies blind date with the man of her dreams COMPLETE
1. Dinner Date

To say I am insanely nervous while standing in front of my mirror, in the thirteenth outfit I've tried on, would be the understatement of a century. I'm not usually this stressed over dates, in fact I not usually this stressed over anything. But there is something about the words "blind date" that have me completely unhinged. I don't how I let the team talk me into this. Oh now I remember they ganged up on me, Charlie, Guy, Connie, Kenny, Russ and Dwayne. They cornered me in the damn locker room last week and wouldn't let me go till I agreed. I tried to get out of it last night, but Kenny was talked me out of it. He can be very persuasive at times. The other five had merely said  
"Jules it's time to move on, it's been over a year." Over a year since Scooter was killed in that car jacking, if he would've just given that maniac the keys, I'd be spending the night with him. But no that damn Bentley was more important. Listen to me, here I am blaming him. Sick isn't it? It's been a year since I even considered going out with another man. But being that I'm out numbered, I suppose I'll go. According to Connie this dude is absolutely perfect. Good looking, fun, kind, a great hockey player, smart and quiet. There's only two men I've ever met that posses those qualities, one was Scooter the other is… will never mind who he is. What I'm really thinking right now is if he's so great, why's he single? Then to top it all off we're going to some outrageously expensive restaurant for dinner, meaning he's got cash to spare. Yet another factor adding the ulcer this night is already giving me.  
  
My door just opened but it's only Connie, the girls giving me a Cheshire cat grin, because I'm doing the same thing I was when she left a half hour ago. Not mention the amusement she's getting from my anxiety.  
  
"Julie you're still haven't picked out an outfit?" She's asking while sitting on her bed  
  
"Does it look like I have?" I grumble, no guys worth this aggravation I've decided. Not even the guy of my dreams, the unnamed guy from earlier.   
  
Connie hisses at me and makes claws with her hands  
"I thought they called you get because of your reflexes, not your attitude."  
  
"This isn't funny I have nothing to wear." Alright I'm whining now this is pathetic  
  
"Wear your blue dress, it's not the crisis your making this into."  
  
"Easy for you to say, you know who this guys is." I wonder over to my closet and pull out the dress I wore to my cousins wedding, while Connie searches her jewelry box in search of these earring Guy gave her for Christmas she swears will look awesome whit my dress.  
  
"Hurry up, you've gotta meet him in twenty minutes." To prolong their enjoyment and my agony, they had decided rather then having him pick me up at my dorm room I have meet him there.  
  
"How will I know it's him again?" I try to get more information out of my roommate all I get is  
"You'll know when you see him."  
  
I don't see how that's possible, this is a blind date, it could be any boy in the world. They could be fixing me up with Averman for god sakes. Of course they wouldn't if they wanted to live to see graduation.  
  
Connie found her earring and I'm putting them in. I must admit I look pretty decent. I may impress this dude yet, not that the idea is appealing to me at the moment. Well here I go.  
  
Look at this they even have a taxi waiting for me. God they know me so well, they knew I was going to skip out on this. Well I have not choice now.  
  
I'm at the restaurant and I see him sitting at a table, at least I hope it's him. Connie promised me the guy of my dreams, if this is my date she nailed it. I'm approaching the table holding my breath and sit down across from him. He's smiles at me and his blue eyes sparkle.  
  
"Hi Adam, what are you doing here?" If he says what I hope he says I'll faint  
  
"The team set me up on a blind date. You?"  
  
"The same, they were right I am eating with my fantasy man." 


	2. Kisses In The Hall

I'm looking at my watch for what must be the millionth time. Where is he? He promised to walk me to breakfast, last night. There's Charlie I'll go ask him. No I can't then he'll know he was right. If there's one thing I've learned it's never tell captain Conway when he's right. Still it's not like Adam to be late, he's usually early. Did I just call him Adam rather then Banks? Where did that come from? I look at my watch again realizing it's only nine seconds since I last looked at it. Am I really that pathetic? Oh look there he is. I'm bouncing now, can you believe this, me bouncing. Jesus get a hold of yourself Gaffney it's just Banks. You've been friends with the guy from almost three years now.  
  
"Hey Jules, sorry I'm late." He's going into this long spiel about why he's late and how I shouldn't hold this against him. I'm not really listening, I don't even care what his reasoning is. I'm just standing here grinning like a moron. Okay now his arm is around my shoulder, he's still talking, wonder if he noticed my body heat just went up like sixty degrees. Wow, he smells really good, actually I think that's the cologne I gave him for Christmas. Alright Julie you definitely gotta relax now. I'm going to have a heart attack at this rate.  
  
We're heading into the cafeteria now and his arm just fell from my shoulder. That can't be a good thing, never mind he's holding my hand now. I can't even fathom this, yesterday I was complaining about that stupid blind date, now I'm holding hands with Banksie. Define weird. I feel like everyone's staring at us, but that's because they are. Charlie has the stupidest grin on his face and Connie is smirking smugly. I can feel the blush setting in, it's starting at the tip of my ears and working into my whole face. I feel like such a fool as I turn and bury my face in Adam's shoulder.  
  
I know what they're thinking as I sit down next to him at the table. I'm so nerved up right now my Apple Jacks taste like mud. I can feel the teams eyes boring into the side of my head and Adam's hand was tighter on mine. I knew the Ducks wanted the 411 on our relationship, which I'm not sure right now we even have one, other then our mutual attraction.  
  
"One of you better tell us somthin'." Russ looked up from his donut desperate for information.  
  
"Like what?" Adam plays dumb and I stifle a laugh  
  
"What happened last night?" Kenny leaned across the table  
  
"Yeah ya'll we wanna know." Great even Dwayne's interested  
  
"Hey Banksie, did you kiss her?" Portman being Portman is anything but subtle  
  
Now Banks is blush as deep of red as I am, who's idea was this again? Oh right theirs they trapped us into this. I'm gonna kill them plain and simple, the junior hockey team is going to consist of me and well Banks.  
  
"Julie didn't get back to our room until after midnight…" Connie declared to them  
  
"Connie Moreau, you keep quiet." I finally spoke up  
  
"Banks you dog." Averman teased as Adam hit his face in his hands  
  
"Nothing happened guys. We had a great time and I was still having a great time until I sat down. Thank you so much for both encouraging me to have the time of my life and then ruining it for me." I snap at them, something I very rarely do and left the lunch room in an angered stomp. They're all sitting there dumbfounded, I know they weren't expecting that out burst. But who were they to embarrass us like that? Adam's probably not going to want to see me now, not with all the crap he'll have to deal with. He's a pretty private person, having our relationship be the center for the whole teams lives is not going to make him happy. I hate those Ducks. Someone's been following me since I took off out of there, I guess I should turn around and see who it is and what they want.  
  
It's Adam he's got this funny look on his face and this unusual gleam in his eyes. What's this? Oh my god he's kissing me. Adam Banks is kissing me!!!  
  
"I'm sorry about that Jules." He whispers pulling away  
  
Sorry for the kiss or sorry for who our friends just acted? If he's sorry for that kiss, he better not be because the one I'm planting on him right, is much more passionate. I change my mind I love those Ducks. I owe them a big thank you. 


	3. Steamy in the dorm

I wonder how many people noticed the close proximity of Adam and I as we walk through the hall ways together. Periodically he takes my hand and I know that was really hard for him, especially with the eyes of all of Eden Hall following us. He just kissed my cheek at we're standing at the door in front of my Geography class and I'm giggling. Me Julie the cat Gaffney giggling. The expression on his face is absolutely priceless as I giggle at him. He's been at the door of everyone of my classes when the bell rings and I can't tell how he does it. Not that I'm complaining, by third period I was looking at the clock after minute in a half waiting for it to signal the end of class, so I could see him. I'm loving this.   
  
"Adam wait." I call to him as he turns and heads down the corridor  
  
"Yeah Jules?" He's back by my side in three seconds  
  
"I don't have anything to do today, would you come by my dorm after school. We can umm work on the Biology project together." That was the lamest excuse I ever came up for if he buys it I'm gonna die laughing  
  
Banks is smiling goofily at me now I know he's contemplating the idea  
"Okay Julie."  
  
Yup I am laughing now. But I'm holding it in as to not insult the sweet, blonde in front of me. That would be a wonderful way to end our relationship before it even starts  
  
  
Okay here I am sitting crossed legged on my bed, no shoes on, my c.d. player basting and my Bio book opened in front of me. Connie is off doing something with Guy, god knows what they do when we're not around. If Banks doesn't get here soon I'll burst from anticipation. I'm serious, I'm bouncing again. I hear knocking someone's at the door, if it's Averman coming to tell me some annoying joke I'll kill him, in cold blood.  
  
"Come in." I instructed getting ready to pounce on who ever it is with a bat if it's not Adam  
  
"Hey Jules." He says pushing the heavy oak object that separated us open  
  
"Hi." I spring from the bed and throw my arms around his neck giving him a simple peck on the lips. His hands travel up my back and he stares me in the eye.  
  
"You didn't ask me here to study did you?"  
  
I step back from his grasp and fake and appalled look crossing my arms around my chest. Adam looks at me curiously, trying to figure out if I'm seriously angry and I feel myself blush again under his eyes. How does he do this? Oh it's easy I'm completely and one hundred percent infatuated with him. Is it hot in here or is it me? Nope it's him, he's definitely hot. I'm stepping back a little more, as he gets closer I step back again, until I fall in a heap on the bed. Okay this could be a interesting situation if Banks was a perfect gentlemen, which of course he is. So being that patients is not a virtue I possess, I'll have to get him down here myself. I push the book off the bed and it hit's the hardwood floor with a bang. And Adam's eyes widen. And now he's blushing, it must be contagious, because I can feel it in coming back into my face too as his knees come down on the mattress. Our lips meet again and what I once thought were butterflies in my stomach now feel like fighter jets. I can feel his heart beat as he leans over me his chest pressed to mine. This is love, this is right, this is exactly how I always thought kissing him would be. The tonsil hockey session after breakfast had been wonderful but people were around, we had out inhibitions. Now we were alone, free to let the feelings we'd been containing for each other be free. His lips were soft, the kisses sweet as sugar. Our hands roamed each others side and again I told myself, how much I owed the Ducks for this. It's starting to get pretty steam and as much as I wouldn't mind Banks being the first one to travel to uncharted territory with me, I don't think either of us are ready for that. It's sign from I think that Connie just opened the door, to come into the room. She shut it of course as soon as she saw us but, neither Adam nor I can stop laughing. You'd think that would be mortifying, but it really wasn't. I kiss him again and push him tenderly out the door, as Connie comes in grinning like a lunatic. She smiles at me but says nothing. I merely shake my head and bury my face in my pillow to hide the embarrassed red. I love Adam Banks and that's all there is to it. 


	4. The end

I open my door to head down to dinner and there he is, with that same shy smile.  
  
"I thought I could walk you to the cafeteria again." He shoves his hands in his pockets and shifts his gaze to the floor.  
  
"Okay." Yeah I grinning like an idiot again, if I don't get this under control I might just scare Adam off.   
  
I close the door tightly behind me and hold my hand out waiting her him to take it. He does so with a blush. All right, so I smiling like a dope he's the color of an apple, this should only add to whatever the team already thinks is going on. I can assume that by the time we get down there, Connie will have started to regale them with the details of how she walked in on us. That's all I need, goalie boinks star player. I'll be labeled a traitor to my position. Position, probably isn't the best word to use when thinking about boinking is it? I can only imagine how clammy my hands are right now. Banks will have to wipe his off when he lets mine go.  
  
It's a bit chilly on the walk from my dorm to the cafeteria and I really wish I hadn't forgotten my varsity jacket on my bed knob. I'm really cold actually, maybe I'll tell Adam to go on with out me so I can go back and get my… Never mind, he just draped his jacket over my shoulders. I look up at him and he smiles again.  
  
"I thought you were cold, you were shaking."  
  
"I was, thanks." Well I was cold but that had nothing to do with why I was shaking. "Hey Adam, I'm not hungry, are you?"  
  
I think I he catches what I mean, "No, not really. Wanna go to the hill?"  
  
'Banksie boy you read my mind.' Not that I'm actually going to say that, "Sure let's go."   
  
An hour later the sun's starting to set and we're still lying together on the hill. The breeze is adding to the frostiness, the grass is slightly damp and there's nowhere I'd rather be. Adam's cuddled into my back with one of his arms under my head the other around my waist and his warm breath his fighting back the frigid weather that's threatening to freeze me solid.  
  
"You're still cold." He observes pulling me closer.  
  
"A little." I roll over so I staring at his chest.  
  
"Do you want to go back?"  
  
"Not unless you do." Let's put it this way nothing short of a tornado is getting me to move from this spot.  
  
"Not at all." He says while resting his chin on the top of my head.  
  
After a few minutes Adam starts rubbing my back gently in a circular motion.   
"Who ever thought that we'd be here like this?"  
  
"I've got to say I never expected it, but I kind of like it." My whole body goes warm with embarrassment. I can't believe I just said that. But it's true no one had ever made me feel this way, not even Scooter. There's something about Adam, he makes me feel so great, so at ease, while making my pulse race as I flush all over. This honestly has been the best twenty-four hours of my life. I think if he doesn't kiss me soon I've going to scream. He's reading my mind I can tell by the expression on his face.  
  
"Jules?"  
  
I look up at him feeling the magnetism between us, "Yeah?"  
  
"I'm going to kiss you."  
  
"I'm going to let you."  
  
He shifts a little, easing us into the best position for a kiss, Banks' mouth hovers over mine for a second as he stares into my eyes. He has the most beautiful eyes, crystal blue; I'm so lost in them I hardly notice when his lips finally find their way to mine. I'm sighing against his mouth, moaning against his tongue, my fingers twitching in the soft golden hairs at the nape of his neck. He has both of his hands resting at the sides of my face. The kisses are growing steamier, and I'm getting dizzy, but I don't care. I want more and I need more. I pull away from him breathlessly I manage, "Adam will you…" I'm surprised by my own words, taken aback by the sound of my own voice  
  
He looks at me for a long minute as if trying to let what I just said register. When he realizes what I meant, I see a light go on behind his eyes, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Certain." I whisper.  
  
Banks nods bringing his lips down to mine again as he rolls me over onto my back, making sure to rest most of his weight in his knees to not crush me. I can feel the blood rushing in my ears as his fingers stumble with the clasp on my jeans. Suddenly I'm on fire, the bitter Minnesota fall has no effect on me. Being pinned beneath Adam giving me more heat then a Brazilian summer.  
  
When we're done we huddle closely together panting and tired, sweat pouring down our faces and feeling utter ecstasy. The stars are dancing in the dark sky above our heads, sparkling like diamonds against the navy blue ribbon. It's so perfect.   
  
Thank God for blind dates. 


End file.
